bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bioshock123/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:200px-Prime Health Unit-1-.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 02:13, February 9, 2010 Using Images I can see that you have been confused about how to use images on wikis. For instance, on the Vending Machines page it is not necessary to make a large composite image out of smaller images that have already been uploaded. If you want to use more than one image together you can make an image gallery. Also, you need to be careful with exactly where you put an image in a page. *Be careful not to put it in a subject heading (Like you did in the Businesses page) *Never put an image at the very top of an article before any templates (like you did on the Mark Meltzer Writings pages.) *Do not place images inside of paragraphs; it is better to put them immediately below a section heading. On the businesses page when you reverted my edit you said "On the project page, it asked for pictures on this page." The project page for business articles is here: BioShock Wiki:Businesses Project, and it did not ask for images on that page. I think you are referring to the wikisticky notes on the page. The notes on those stickies are randomly generated and the advice they give is actually not very good. I suggest not paying any attention to them. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I guess I was not clear enough. Some pages do not need images. The wikistickies that say they need image are just a randomly generated message that does not give good advice. Also, as I said above, we don't need images that just combine the icons we already have on the wiki (such as all of the ammunition images that you keep uploading and I keep deleting.) If you want to add lots of ammunition icons to a page you can use an image gallery. :For example, here is a gallery of the pistol rounds: Image:78.png Image:81.png Image:79.png :Please do not upload those ammunition images again. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what else I can say to get you to understand. This is the fourth time you have uploaded those redundant images and it will be the fourth time I have to delete them. Uploading duplicate images is discouraged, and doing it repetitively is actually a bannable offense. Please, if you disagree with what I have told you, tell me why on my talk page. It is hard for me to understand why you keep repeating the same mistake if you don't talk to me about it. I will wait two days for your reply, and if I don't hear back from you I will delete the images again for the final time. If you upload them again after that point I will block you from editing for a short period of time so you can read what I have written here and respond. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) WikiStickies The WikiStickies are a program created by Wikia (The company that hosts the BioShock Wiki and others,) and administrators of each site have very little control over them. The messages on the stickies often contradict the policies on individual wikis because they are randomly generated without any regard for what actually is needed. Many administrators have complained about this. (You can see many of their complaints in the comments of this blog: User blog:Toughpigs/WikiStickies - new feature launching on My Home) As an administrator of this Wiki, I am more informed about how the site should look than the flawed algorithm in the WikiStickies. Please trust me when I say you should ignore the notes about adding images. If you would like to help out around the wiki, try looking at the list of things to do on the Community Portal. Since you like to add images, it would be good for you to learn how images are displayed, included galleries. This is probably the best tutorial you can find: MediaWiki:Help:Images ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Speculation "If u were to go and take off all the contriversal info on this wiki, you would remove about half of the entire website!!!" Not really. The majority of information in the articles of this wiki are facts shown or stated in the game. If you see anything in an article that you think is just speculation you can go ahead and move it to the talk page of that article. As I just told Danthemanglitcher, on this wiki we try to follow the Wikipedia policy of "No original research" which says "Wikipedia is not the place to publish your own opinions, experiences, arguments, or conclusions." ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :The information is interesting, but the trivia section isn't the place for it. Really, placing it on a talk page is best because then other editors can discuss it and come up with more neat ideas. Check out the BioShock Wiki:Trivia Policy for more information about what goes in trivia sections. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::If you see something that you think is speculation and it doesn't have any source information, please move it to the talk page. You will be helping the wiki if you do. The tabs for viewing the talk page are prominent at the top of each article, so I have good faith that anyone who is interested will be able to find that information. ::I apologize about the previous link; here is the correct one: No original research~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sometimes it takes a little time and experience for a newcomer to notice what goes on at a wiki. I don't know about your friend, but since you have only been an editor here for less than a month it is understandable that you might not notice such common things as talk pages. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting; so, why did you wait till now to sign up? Did you never get tired of the page ads in all the articles? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Credits No, I would not include the concept art on the credits page. I believe that the concept art should go on the related article. For example, the Big Sister art on the Big Sister page. EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) About Wanted Listings All Wanted pages, including that Wanted Templates page, are generated from broken links to the type of thing listed. If someone were to put " ", then it would be added to the wanted listing since it doesn't exist, but is being called for. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 03:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :As MegeScience said, the "Wanted" templates aren't really wanted. It is just an error report. Usually if something shows up in those lists it means an editor misspelled a template or article name when linking to it or an admin deleted a page without removing any links to it from other pages. So the things in those lists are not wanted. Also, thank you for informing me of the vandalism. The person has been banned. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::If you would like to request a template, you can tell me what you want it to look like and I will work on it. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::For the previous "Weapon of Choice" templates I used the icons of the weapons in game. At the moment we don't have any icons for the BioShock 2 Weapons. What image would you want to show in the template? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is the machine gun template: I noticed you have a Big Daddy one on your userpage as well. If you want a template version of that you can replace your image with this: ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Your poll works well. I will add the Big Daddy template to your page since your computer can't handle it. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. I understand now. It isn't a problem with your computer. You use " " and the wiki automatically puts you in the normal editing mode whenever there is an advanced template on a page. Have you ever tried editing it source mode? People make less formatting mistakes with the plain text editor. ::I have simplified the template so you should be able to use it on your page now. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 13:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) About the picture: As a gamer, my favorite weapon in BioShock is the wrench because it can be tied in with tonics. For the picture, I'm looking for a Breadwinner splicer picture for my fake Austin Moore character. About the Shutterbug Template That template basically means the user goes ingame a lot to get screenshots that aid the wiki, such as very good pictures of specific advertisements and such. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 00:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) That's great, but That would be the biographical picture for my gamer; I would need one for my fictional Austin Moore. Did you read my story? You liked? I liked yours, a bit of sad humor is nice in BioShock. Some minor editor that doesn;t even have BiShock 2 yet, still! 00:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you and the following is what comes up when I "sign" An edit fro some minor editor that's named Austin The Elite 00:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for that catch and that's how i do it, with those 4 sgilies An edit from some minor editor that's named Austin The Elite 01:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) yes, I have, talk to you later Rapture was finished in 1951, right? Then... why do you have in your biography that Mike arrived in 1946? okie dokie, just makin sure sorry, An edit from some minor editor that's named Austin The Elite 00:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Distilled Water etc. About the distilled water page: we can't know for sure that "Artisan Distilled Water" is a business; it could just be a brand name for the water. Since we don't know anything about the business itself we can leave it as part of the Distilled Water article for now, just like the different brands of cigarettes are part of the Cigarettes article. Your pages were well made. One thing I noticed though, you are linking to articles the long way. You have been using the url location inside of brackets to link, like this: BioShock Wiki. Usually that is only done for outside links. It is more common to just use the article name inside of a pair of brackets, like this: BioShock Wiki. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Could you show me an instance of it not working? Try putting a link on my talk page the double bracket way. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The link you put on your userpage is working fine. Does it show red for you? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::If it appears as a broken link for you then there may be something wrong with your browser. You could try asking for help on the Wikia forums; someone there might know what the problem is. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Summon Eleanor Page #You are removing a relevant plasmid video snapshot. #You are removing my painstakingly converted Summon Eleanor plasmid video. #You are inserting a overly huge image of Eleanor, which may be relevant to the plasmid, but is not required how you are setting it. Here, I will compromise it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 02:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Because my computer internet sometimes double-sends things by accident. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 02:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Bioshock123 My name is D.Ryan I read your User Page it was good. See how you are Andrew Ryans brother. I am his grandson and Bridgette Tenenbaum is my aunt I liked your user oage I thought iw was very creative see ya around P.S. (you should read mine sometime) Thanks Thanks Uncle I will place it on my page when ever I find a place to put it talk to you soon ―D.RYAN― 03:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Plasmid Of Choice Hello, I left this message of D.Ryan's page, but I wanted to give you a heads up as well: It is better to make a template for userboxes, not to upload images that look like them. Think of it like this: The image you uploaded will only work for one person, and to change it someone would have to go through the long process of dowloading it and manually changing the image in an image editing software. A template would be easier to change and customize because anyone can switch out the images or text on the page. A template can be customized so that any user can put their name in it. If you decide you want a "Plasmid of Choice" userbox please let me know. Here is a template version of the Electro Bolt choice: ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 08:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I will start making all the Plasmid Of Choice templates soon. However, I probably won't make templates for weapons or plasmids that we don't have icons for. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Videos Sorry, there is no way to upload/embed a video that isn't from one of the supported sites. You may have to wait until that video is uploaded on youtube, or if you don't want to wait you could download the video from CollegeHumour.com and upload it to youtube yourself. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) About Ryan They kept Subject Delta's DNA on file. In removed audio from the game, Eleanor explains how Sofia Lamb used your DNA from record to make her. Of course, that didn't make much sense, so they removed it. But if they had Delta's, why not Ryan's? Then you'd just need a woman... ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 23:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Images As I have said before, the best way you can learn about displaying images is to read what is on this page: MediaWiki:Help:Images That page will tell you how to put images side by side in a gallery or to align them to different sides of a page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Problem, videos, etc. Could you explain what exactly looks different to you? I can't help you if I only have such a vague statement to go on. Sometimes Wikia changes something in their layout for all sites, so it affects our own. If you see some minor changes that might be the cause. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 12:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The reason the videos are showing up in 2 columns is that you are using a . The only way (that I know of) to use more than two videos on the same line is to make a table for them and give each video a set width. :For example, if you type the following on a page you will get a table with three videos in a row. All of these are set to 100 pixels wide, but you can change the number after "thumb" to get smaller or larger videos. ;Example Text: :~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Need help (what else is new) Every time I try to add a video to my user page it dissaperes and the name of it apperes on the top of my user page but there is no video (by the way fixed the problem with the look it was my internet settngs were all screwed up) Suchong splattered in blood Yes yes, obviously he only dies in one of his recordings, but it's the same photograph for all of them. It's as if, when he got killed, his portrait got smattered with blood. This all took place in the past, before Jack even finds his first audio diary, so the portrait has already been smattered with blood, and that's the one you see for all the audio diaries, even the first one. I find the existing explanation that it's due to the nature of his work unsatisfactory. After all, Tenenbaum was involved in some pretty terrible experiments too, and Fontaine has a lot of blood on his hands. This explanation of him being the only one to have been killed during his audio recording was suggested by Gardimuer and imo it's the correct one. I don't see why it doesn't deserve to be mentioned as well, especially when the only other explanation provided has some logical problems. Clicketyclick 03:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ok that's cool. I hope everything is fine with you (re: the hospital business). I get that he died in his last audio diary but the blood splatter appears on every audio diary. But consider the other explanation. Why would there be blood splatter on his image "because of the nature of his work" back when he was just making audio diaries about testing telekinesis and strapping people down when they get angry after Enrage is used on them? It was only his later experiments that were bloody messes. So that objection you bring up applies equally to both explanations... yes including the one already appearing on the wiki page. Do you understand what I mean? :And here's my explanation: the 'photo' you see, it's not picked up with each audio diary. It's not like you gathered 16 identical pictures of Suchong along with his 16 audio diaries. And after all, why would each person glue a picture of themselves to their audio diaries? It's just a pic the devs used to visually represent the voice you're hearing so the player can easily tell who's talking. It's a single picture. And that one picture that's used to identify the audio diaries got symbolically splattered with blood when he got killed during his final audio diary. Since it's the same portrait that's used to represent Suchong on all audio diaries, that's why his pic always appears splattered in blood. Clicketyclick 23:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) So is it okay with you if I add my edit back in? Do you have any suggestions for how it could be phrased to make it clearer or something? Clicketyclick 00:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) oh please Is it not obvious why I removed the edit by Massive Cu- I mean "Cassive Munt" who changed Andrew Ryan's page to add: "Although this is never really covered in the games very much, Andrew Ryan was also a homosexual gangster rapper who went by the gang name of Wang Gobbler." For godsakes, sometimes the reason for an edit is so bloody obvious that it doesn't need an explanation. The only reason for the edit explanation box is if you need to explain things because they're not obvious changes. Also, do you plan on getting back to me on the message I left for you above, over your repeated undoings of my edits? You know, the explanation box on edits cannot and should not be used as a substitute for discussion on a talk page. Clicketyclick 20:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, like you did here ? Please. :Again, I don't mean to harass you over this, but can you please answer if you plan to get back to me about undoing my edits? Clicketyclick 21:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Your questions All the problems have been taken care of. Thank you for keeping me informed. As to how to customize your signature... You can find a lot of information about how to customize your signature here: Help:Wikisig. Basically, to customize your signature you would need to create a subpage of your userpage titled User:Bioshock123/Signature. Then you would put your name (with a link to your userpage) and any other customizations you want there. For instance, here is my signature page: User:Gardimuer/Signature. Remember to add a link to your userpage (User:Bioshock123) that way people can easily reach your talk page after you leave them a comment. After you have made you signature page you go to your preferences ( ) and type into the signature box and put a check mark next to "Custom signature". ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :As I said in the summary of my edit to your userpage, I replaced a duplicate image. You had uploaded a low resolution duplicate of File:Adminicondaddy.png. I frequently go through the list of new uploaded files to categorize them and check for duplicates. Since that file was a duplicate I replaced it with the original before I deleted the low resolution version. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I will not be able to take any screenshots again for at least a month, so I can't get any more images like that for a while. If you wanted to take high quality screenshots yourself, you could try doing some key bindings of console commands. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Special Corpses These are not burnt corpses. They look like they simply died. They are not bloody or charred, just decomposed very badly. I will have to show a picture I guess. BioShockGuy52 Alpha Series Okay, tomorrow if I can. It seems they are classified as "Mad Daddy" in game files. I've only found very brightly colored versions of their textures, although I haven't really looked, so I'm sure regular textures are in there. I know I've found Delta's model, which is probably used for Alpha Series directly, instead of a variant. By the way, you shouldn't change the name displayed in your messages for talk pages. We need to know who sent the messages, not some fun name you've given yourself. Else wise, we have to check manually and such. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 01:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Chechnya Vodka Did you know that if you go to the undetailed trash heaps only done this in Fort Frolic such as the one in front of the slot machines surrounding a pool table in one casino[ I will get the name later], and use Telekinesis on it, you will pull out objects like empty cat food cans, small fedoras, old cheese wedges, and best of all, Chechnya Vodka? A slow but free and effective way to replenish Eve if you have Boozehound, and any Extra Nutrition tonics. Though, they will dissappear if you don't use them quickly. You can also pick up infinite old food from piles in the Farmer's Market. BioShockGuy52 21:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Scrounger Hey, you ever used Scrounger and found less ''than what you found before, or even NOTHING? The little commercial movie is a total lie. X-Ray vision my ass! BioShockGuy52 21:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Deco Devolution Micheal Do you have the bioshock 2 artbook? ―D.RYAN― 03:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dco Devolution Oh well it just looked like you took it out of a book ―D.RYAN― 21:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Missing from Rapture Can you explain why some of the following things are missing from Rapture's cityscape? Variety of animals. With the exception of cat corpses and the occasional stranded, flopping fish, animals are absent. Other types of pets, such as dogs or birds, are not anywhere to be found, living or dead. You would think that there would be more dogs than cats, seeing as cats hate water. Though, it may have been due to sanitation issues, if you want to get technical. Male adolescents or childrein in any form, aside from the voice of Jack as a boy in "Mind Control Test". Where the hell did they go? No corpses, no Splicer kids, no survivors, no references, no ghosts, nothing! And the kid on the Nico Time Cigarette ad doesn't count. They are just gone. Maybe due to possibility of complaints from parents? But then again, Deus EX: The Conspiracy features multiple little boys in many places in the game, which can be killed in the same horribly violent ways as adults, and their corpses interacted with, even being destroyed. There are no teens in the game of either sex, which is odd, as kids are capable of surviving, albeit not as well as adults. Plus, children were allowed use of plasmids, and therefore ADAM, and therefore, the same effects apply to their bodies and minds. Where are they!!!!!!!!??????????? Certain logical factors, such as body cleanup. If Suchong was dicovered by Sullivan, having been killed at the time in which they were still testing the Little Sister-Big Daddy bonding factor, which was before the total downfall of Rapture, then why the hell would you leave the man screwed to his desk? Or the bodies that are A L L O V E R Apollo Square. In connection with this, due to the multiple fires found throughout Rapture, especially in Apollo Square, Rapture would have exploded. This is because of the large amount of methane gas that would be released from the many decaying corpses. Also, about the cracks and small, leaky holes in the windows; NO. I am all for aesthetics, but as far as reality goes, one crack in the glass walls of Rapture would allow the pressure of the... oh what is that thing... oh, the OCEAN to break through, and then Rapture is a fish tank. Another thing, where do they get food? They ate more than fish, and they had dairy products, so where exactly did it all come from? Arcadia aint that big. Oh well. It was put together really well and it worked out. I'm just saying... And another thing: Where the f*** did the rest of the Apollo Air flight passengers go? They are also gone from every aspect of the game. GONE! On a another topic, there is a kitchen in Mercury Suites that contains a crazy (no shit) female Splicer, and several dead people, with a considerable amount of blood in the area. One of these bodies is on the food preparation island in the center of the kitchen, covered in blood. Cannibalism...? I mean, what do the Splicers eat, since they apparently have no clue how to operate a Vending Machine? Well, I'll allow some time for thought on these before I add more. Please get back to me on this. BioShockGuy52 23:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Wikia recently changed the way their galleries work. Now all the images in a gallery will have a set height, and the gallery will expand to be as wide as your screen. If you have a very wide screened computer then it is normal for the gallery to just be one row. The way to add images to the gallery is still the same as in the linked info I gave you. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 05:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC)